


What Is Love?

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [17]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you still up for some The Hour prompts how about something to do with Isaac. He's a great character and he doesn't get much credit. Also, I think that it would be a really good story line if we found out he was asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

Isaac was a dork. If someone was to put down the stereotypical nerd on paper, he was what would be churned out. Dorky glasses, curly hair, pale skin, extremely skinny, slightly bad dress sense.

And, of course, he was a virgin.

Unlike most of the other dorks he knew, however, he didn’t actually mind that last fact. While yes, he had a bit of fascination about what the fuss was for, he didn’t see why people always made such a big dead out of it.

Perhaps it was this that caused his lack of action with Sissy. He was infatuated with the girl, with her beauty, her grace, her everything. She was everything he’d ever dreamed of in a girl.

But he never made a move. Unless you counted the flowers. Or the compliments. Or the way he would dote on her, bring her coffee, give her anything he asked.

That was, Freddie once explained, what made a friendship, not a relationship. If he wanted her, he would have to sweep her off her feet. Dance with her, kiss her, love her like a man. Show her he was the best option out of every man out there.

Isaac didn’t point out the slight hypocrisy in his friend’s words.

Still, he probably had a point. He never made a move outside of the friendship spectrum, meaning that eventually Sey picked her up. Swept her off her feet in ways that Isaac had never thought of.


End file.
